Just Like a Star
by Bluebell Field
Summary: Still I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this with anyone but you. We do it all the time, blowing out my mind. Ron reflects on why his relationship with Hermione is so special. Ron's Point Of View.


Okay, this was inspired by Corrine Bailey Rae's "Just Like a Star". I started to listen to it and some of the lyrics stood out in my mind. These lyrics fitted Ron and Hermione's realtionship perfectly and i decided to write this oneshot based around those lyrics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hope you like it

**

* * *

**

**Just Like a Star**

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time Ron?" Hermione sighed.

"Because I know I am right! Why can't you admit that you were wrong?" I retorted; I knew I was right about this. I told her a million times that the elves in the café that we were at the other week didn't want rights or to be freed, but as true Hermione style she always persevered with it.

"Ron, why can't you understand that this is important to me!"

"Why can't you understand that the elves don't want to be freed!"

Here we are again, arguing like we always do. I'll tell you, she drives me mental but I still love her. We always seem to argue about silly little things like who does the dishes, or who cooks or who decides what to watch on the bloody telly! I don't think we haven't gone by a few days without something setting us off. Today, it was the elves again. How many times do I have to tell her that the elves are happy doing what they do? Stubborn that one!

I think that's what makes our relationship so special, so unique. We have known each other since we were eleven and those years have been filled with plenty of arguments. We have had bad ones and ugly ones and some that I regret having. Despite this, our relationship has stayed strong.

One of the biggest arguments we had was when we were planning our wedding. It started with simple things such as colours and the invitations and it progressed into whom to invite, where the venue would be and such. It turned out into a big argument, which lead to Hermione storming off.

We were both too stubborn for our own good. We had our own mindsets on how this was going to work and whenever one didn't like the other's idea or suggestion it turned into an argument. I think that's one of the things that we have to learn, to compromise.

A couple of days later we made up and got back to planning our wedding. We compromised between a traditional muggle wedding and a traditional wizard wedding. Hermione wanted a traditional muggle ceremony, and I wanted a wizardry ceremony. We decided to compromise and put the two together.

I laugh when I think about the arguments we have had over the years. We are stubborn, born and bred and nothing will change that. Merlin help our kids! They will probably be as stubborn as we are!

We have been married for a year now and we have had plenty of healthy arguments to keep us going. This must sound mental but I would be worried if I didn't have an argument with her! It's what makes us, us!

Don't get the wrong idea though; we are happy, very happy. We may not be like all the other couples out there who only argue once in a while, but I am happy with my arguments.

Hermione is my star. She makes me feel alive, and Merlin it is good to be alive. When we argue, she has this look upon her face, which makes my skin tingle. I love that look and it makes my heart melt when I see it. She doesn't know though, not that I am too embarrassed to tell her or anything. I like having one thing about her that only I know that only I can enjoy. If I tell her then it wouldn't be the same because she would know.

Hermione is always there for me though, through thick and through thin. She never runs away or leaves me alone to deal with my problems. She always helps me and finds a way to help me. The thing I love about Hermione is that she always goes to a book to find help or advice on what to do when all she needs is herself. She is the most intelligent woman I know and her beauty matches her intelligence. I'm not saying she is perfect and I am probably being biased but that's what you think about the one you love? That she is the most beautiful woman on earth. You would probably think that about the one you love.

I have never felt the same about anything since I met Hermione. I have never felt so strongly about anyone than I do about her. She is my one and only and when I am with her it feels like we are floating in air.

I can't put my feelings into words because no word can describe how I feel about Hermione. I am probably letting out my heart and my soul but I don't care really. Hermione is the one I love and letting my feelings out in the open shouldn't embarrass me.

Hermione is not someone who likes public displays of affection and I respect that, most of the time. I want her to feel happy so I sometimes send her flowers to the office when she least expects it. I love seeing the face when she comes home with the bouquet of flowers (chosen by me) carefully balanced in her arms. Hermione loves flowers, but she especially loves daisies. I always make sure that there is at least one daisy in the bouquet. She knows I always have one put in, carefully hidden behind the others. She loves looking for that one daisy and when she does find it she always takes it out, smells it, caresses the petals and then puts it back exactly where she finds it. She then kisses me (which is my favourite part of her routine!)

I wouldn't want to change anything about what I have with Hermione. Everything is just, perfect. The arguments is what separates us from others, it is what makes our relationship so special. I wouldn't change what we have for the world.

"Ron?" Hermione gave me that look I just love, "Ron are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry Hermione. I must have dazed out…"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said with a smile, "What are we going to do with you?"

_Still i wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this with anyone but you.  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind.

* * *

So how did you like it. Make me smile, because right now i need all the smiles i can get._

Bluebell Field xxx


End file.
